Not Worth Dying For
by AJ Matthews
Summary: After Legolas is critically wounded saving Arwen's life, can Aragorn tell Legolas how he feels? Shounen ai between L/A! Final chapter now up! A/L SLASH!
1. When A Friend Becomes More, Part 1

Note: None of these are my characters! This is the prequel to 'Not Worth Dying For'. Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn, but there is also Arwen/Aragorn in this fic. Elvish speech is in ' '. No, Legolas did not sail to the West!  
  
When A Friend Becomes More  
  
Part 1  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Aragorn paced inside of his castle in Gondor. Arwen smiled gently at her husband, who looked agitated and worried.  
  
'Relax, Estel,' Arwen said gently in Elvish.  
  
'How can I relax? He is nearly two weeks late now. He will miss the celebration if he does not arrive by tomorrow,' Aragorn said. He was deeply concerned about his currently missing friend, but he did not show it to Arwen. Aragorn knew that if Arwen knew just how much his friend was in his thoughts, it would hurt her.  
  
Arwen slipped her arms around Aragorn's waist, as she leaned against him. 'He'll be here, Estel. He promised.'  
  
Aragorn smiled at his loving wife gratefully. 'I just haven't seen him in so long, Arwen. I wonder how he's changed.'  
  
'I'm sure he hasn't changed too much,' Arwen told her husband. 'Tis Legolas, after all, that we are speaking of.'  
  
Aragorn turned towards Arwen, and bestowed a kiss on her tender lips. 'What would I do without you?' he murmured.  
  
An unknown figure watched the two from high above, in the ceiling. The figure gazed down at Arwen and Aragorn, and pain shone in the figure's emerald eyes. 'What would you do without her, indeed, Aragorn,' Legolas thought fondly. Those two were so much in love, the elf thought wistfully. He shook his head, and forced himself not to dwell on his thoughts.  
  
He hadn't expected to be able to slip into the palace so easily, without anyone being able to detect him. Dirt and grime covered his face and hair, for the journey had been long and hard. Blood stained the blue tunic, green shirt, and brown leggings that Legolas currently wore, as well as part of the elf's blond hair and face. The clothes looked worn and tattered. His feet were bare, which was a surprise, considering the long journey from Mirkwood to Gondor. Weariness was on Legolas's face, as he held his right shoulder with his left hand. A faint trickle of blood was present there. All in all, Legolas looked pretty shocking for an Elven prince.  
  
Aragorn was so busy brooding that he didn't even notice the figure who watched them. He sighed, before looking at Arwen. "I suppose he is not coming this night," Aragorn told her, disappointment written on his face and in his voice.  
  
Arwen knew why Aragorn was so disappointed, but she wisely said nothing, and offered what comfort she could. "Perhaps he will be here tomorrow, Estel. Legolas is not one to break a promise lightly," she reminded her husband.  
  
'Indeed,' Legolas said, before he leapt to the ground, with his hood pulled over his face.  
  
Aragorn instantly positioned himself in front of Arwen, and drew Anduril. "How did you get in here?" he demanded fiercely. "And who are you?"  
  
Arwen knew instantly who it was, and amusement shone in her eyes, as she watched Aragorn threaten an old friend.  
  
'Come now, Aragorn. It has not been so long that you have forgotten me,' Legolas said, as he used his left hand to remove his hood. He chuckled at the look of shock on Aragorn's face. "You have certainly changed, Aragorn. Normally, I could never have pulled such a stunt off?" A grin lit up Legolas's face. "A promise is a promise, Aragorn. Did you honestly think I wouldn't come?"  
  
Aragorn sheathed Anduril in one smooth movement, before he raced forward and crushed Legolas in his arms, holding him tightly.  
  
"If you please, Aragorn, not so hard," Legolas murmured, muffled pain in his voice.  
  
Aragorn let go and took a closer look at his friend. "What happened, Legolas?" Concern was the primary note in his voice, overlapping his anger at seeing his friend looking like he'd been picked for a gang fight.  
  
Arwen decided to give them some time alone. She walked over to Legolas, and hugged him gently. "Tis good to see you again, Legolas," she said, a genuine smile on her face.  
  
Legolas embraced Arwen, for she was a dear friend to him. "It is good to see you as well, Arwen. You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."  
  
Arwen blushed, before turning to her husband. "I'm going to bed, Estel." She walked over and kissed him softly. "Good night," she murmured, as she turned and walked away. Her eyes had caught the pain in Legolas's, as he bid her good night as well.  
  
Aragorn watched Arwen go, before turning back to Legolas. "How did this happen, my friend?"  
  
"Tis nothing, Aragorn. I was attacked by a gang of thieves. They had me outnumbered and managed to take me prisoner for a short time. They took most of my belongings, but I managed to get free and teach the ones who held me prisoner a lesson." A smile lit on Legolas's face. "I do not think that they will attack an elf again."  
  
"You must be weary after such a journey," Aragorn said, as he attempted to hide his concern.  
  
"I am all right, Aragorn. You needn't fuss over me as if I were a child," Legolas told him quietly.  
  
"I'd feel better if you got some rest and some clean clothes. What about a warm bath to soothe away your pains?" Aragorn offered.  
  
Legolas nodded. "I would appreciate it, Aragorn. I am quite sore from the blows and sword slashes that I received as I escaped."  
  
Aragorn led Legolas to one of the private bathing rooms. He told the elf where he could find soap, shampoo, cloths to dry with, and a hairbrush. "I shall go fetch some clean clothes for you, as well as healing herbs and bandages," Aragorn said. The king of Gondor walked away, closing the door behind him.  
  
Legolas quickly gathered the items that Aragorn had pointed out. He took a few moments to gaze around the bathing room. It was large and spacious, with a large tub in the middle of it. Buckets of water sat next to the tub, and numerous plants hung all over the place. An elf could learn to like this room, Legolas thought, with a grin. The elf made his way over to the tub, and placed the items beside it, except for the soap and shampoo. He placed those on the side of it, before he went to work, filling the tub a mixture of hot and cold water, until it was as full as he liked, and the right temperature.  
  
Legolas then quickly stripped off his filthy clothes, and stepped into the tub. It came up to his waist, so the elf sat in the water, and felt his sore muscles starting to relax. He sank into the water, letting it course over him, until it reached his neck. The hot water felt wonderful, as it relieved the tension Legolas had been feeling for days. He closed his eyes in bliss, temporarily forgetting his feelings for Aragorn. He silently began to undo his braids left-handed, and that was easy enough, as his nimble fingers worked quickly. He did not need his eyesight for that, for he had done it many times.  
  
Aragorn re-entered the room in time to hear Legolas moan softly. Aragorn saw the elf sitting in the tub, contentment written all over his face. God, Legolas was as beautiful as he had always been, Aragorn thought with longing. And he immediately put that thought out of his head. He carried the clean clothes and herbs over to the tub and placed them next to the items already there. Aragorn then cleared his throat.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes instantly, and looked at Aragorn. "Tis you," the elf whispered. "I let my mind drift, I'm afraid." The elf ducked his entire body under the water, and surfaced. He then picked up the soap with his left hand and worked up a generous lather. "Sit, Aragorn, and tell me of what has happened to you in the last few years?" Legolas invited.  
  
Aragorn took a seat, and began to speak, not really paying attention to what he said. He was focused more on the elf who was bathing in front of him.  
  
Legolas started on his arms, using his left hand to clean his right arm carefully, all the way up to the shoulder, where he flinched. He hoped that Aragorn had not seen his wince, as Legolas listened to his speaking friend, occasionally asking questions.  
  
A tap on the door made them both turn. A servant opened the door hesitantly.  
  
"Forgive me, my king, but your presence is requested by the general."  
  
Aragorn sighed, and offered a sheepish smile to Legolas. "I'll be right back, Legolas." He left the room reluctantly, and followed the servant.  
  
Legolas continued to bathe himself, using his left hand for the majority of it. He didn't know what he was going to do, for he was only supposed to stay for a few days. Legolas's Elven healing ability had weakened slightly since the last journey that the elf had made, so he knew that it would take longer for his shoulder to heal. Until then, Legolas could not use his bow, and he was far better at fighting right-handed with his sword. Legolas also did not want Aragorn to know of the injury, for he knew that his friend would then demand that he stay until it was healed.  
  
Legolas knew why his healing ability was weaker. There was only one proven cause of death for elves; grief. And Legolas's grief only grew worse, as he shoved down his feelings for the one he cared for. Not wishing to harm Arwen or Aragorn, Legolas had attempted to break things off, but that had hurt even worse, for then Legolas had not seen Aragorn at all. So his healing ability barely helped any wounds he got, and basically just kept him from dying outright, which gave them a chance to heal on their own.  
  
A single tear dripped down his face. It was a love that could not be. Even if Aragorn did return his feelings, Legolas knew that Aragorn loved Arwen as well. Legolas did not wish to bring pain to his gentle friend. Legolas forced his thoughts out of such gloom.  
  
He was here with his dear friends, to celebrate with them. And that was all.  
  
Legolas ducked under the water again to rinse off, and was grateful that the water swirled around in filters, which kept the dirt from staying in the tub. A Hobbit had invented the wooden filters, which kept water and other such liquids from being as dirty as they normally were.  
  
He used his left hand to pick up the jar of shampoo, and fumbled trying to open it. His shoulder protested the movement of his arm.  
  
Aragorn returned once more. This time, he saw Legolas wince, as he tried to open the shampoo jar. Aragorn crossed the room and took it from the elf. He opened it silently, and handed it back. Legolas smiled in gratitude, as he began to apply generous amounts of shampoo to his hair with his left hand. He then returned the jar to the side of the tub, and began to work in the lather.  
  
Aragorn noticed with a frown that Legolas was favoring his right arm and had barely used it since he arrived. "Where are you injured, Legolas?" Aragorn inquired. "I can see that your right arm must trouble you, for you have hardly used it at all."  
  
Legolas was not having any luck washing his hair one handed. He looked at Aragorn. "My shoulder pains me somewhat, for a sword was thrust through it. I tended it as best as I could," Legolas said. "But I will not be using it much for the next few days." He continued doing the best he could on his hair, his gaze averted from his friend, to hide the pain in his eyes.  
  
Aragorn pulled the sleeves of his robes up, and surprised Legolas when he suddenly began massaging his scalp, not too hard, and too soft.  
  
"Aragorn, you don't have to…" Legolas's protest was cut off.  
  
Aragorn said, "I aid Arwen with her hair at times, Legolas. This is not too different from that."  
  
Legolas stayed silent, trying to hide the emotions that were running through him. He kept from looking at Aragorn, as the human gently cleaned his hair for him.  
  
Aragorn was having a hard time containing his own feelings, as well. He pretended that everything was fine, as he controlled his breathing. He kept at it, until he was certain that Legolas's hair was as clean as it could possibly be. "I think you can rinse now, Legolas," Aragorn murmured.  
  
Legolas rinsed his hair, before he picked up the soap. It fumbled in his hand, as he started to clean his face off. Aragorn caught the soap, and gently cleaned off the smooth face of the elf, tracing Legolas's facial features with his soapy hands. When he started on Legolas's ears, the elf couldn't hold back a shiver.  
  
"Sorry," Legolas whispered. "Elven ears are very sensitive."  
  
"I know," Aragorn said, amusement in his voice. He finished, and placed the soap besides the tub again. After wiping his hands on a cloth, Aragorn picked up a few of the longer ones to offer to the now fully clean elf.  
  
Legolas rinsed his face, before he stood slowly. Aragorn handed him the drying cloths, careful not to stare at Legolas's exquisite body. Legolas took a towel and wrapped it around him tightly with his left hand. He then carefully stepped out of the tub.  
  
A hoarse gasp escaped from Aragorn's lips, as he saw the dreadful looking wound on Legolas's right shoulder. Legolas met his gaze, before he took another cloth and tried to pat himself dry, while holding the other one up around his waist. Aragorn surprised Legolas again, as he used the cloth he had to pat the elf dry, feigning composure.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said earnestly. He knelt down, dropped the second towel that he held, and picked up the dark green leggings that Aragorn had brought.  
  
Aragorn turned from Legolas, seeing the slight blush on his face. He snuck little glances at the elf, as Legolas struggled into the leggings. Grim determination made Legolas eventually succeed in the struggle, for he would not allow Aragorn to help him. He fastened them, and let out a weary sigh.  
  
Once that was done, Aragorn was allowed to treat Legolas's shoulder, bandage it, and assist him into the clean tunic and shirt. He offered to brush the elf's long hair, which Legolas accepted, too weary to care anymore. Aragorn saw Legolas yawn slightly, as he brushed the elf's hair and re-braided it without being asked to.  
  
"Your room is ready, Legolas," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas nodded, yawning again. He followed Aragorn once more, as the human led him to his room. Aragorn opened the door, and took Legolas inside. The elf stumbled over to the bed, and nearly fell on it. Aragorn chuckled softly, as he walked over and pulled the covers back for his half-asleep Elven friend. Legolas crawled into bed, a silent thanks in his green eyes, which shone with fatigue. Aragorn leaned over, and gently placed the covers over the elf. It was Legolas's turn to surprise both Aragorn and himself, as he kissed Aragorn on the cheek.  
  
He whispered, 'Thank you, Estel,' in Elvish, before falling fast asleep.  
  
Aragorn felt a blush creep onto his face, as he watched Legolas sleep for a few moments. Then he turned and silently left, closing the door behind him. Aragorn walked to his own room, and entered. He removed his sword, tunic, and shirt, before crawling into bed next to Arwen. He placed his arms around her, as she turned towards him. As Aragorn faded into sleep as well, he silently wished that Legolas had kissed him on the lips instead of the cheek.  
  
And as Aragorn slept, Arwen watched him, for she had only feigned sleep. She knew that the time was near when she would lose him, but for now, Arwen took the comfort that he gave her.  
  
To be continued (maybe, if I get enough reviews) 


	2. Hidden Secrets, Unknown Love, Part 2

Note: None of these are my characters! This is the prequel to `Not Worth Dying For'. Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn, but there is also Arwen/Aragorn in this fic. Elvish speech is in ` '. No, Legolas did not sail to the West! Review for the final prequel chapter and tell me if you want a sequel! Takes place late the next morning.  
  
Hidden Secrets, Unknown Love  
  
Part 2  
  
Legolas awoke rather late the next morning, and didn't know where he was at first. He looked around, and remembered finally. It was a good thing that the celebration was later today, because Legolas wanted to spend some time with his friends.  
  
For one of the few times in his long life, Legolas had worn his shirt and tunic to bed, which he normally did not do. But it was a relief today, as he climbed out of bed, wincing as his shoulder hurt. But it was a good kind of hurt, for it told him that the wound was healing a little.  
  
The blond elf made the bed up again as best as he could, and then left the room. His bare feet were silent on the floor, as he gazed around, wondering where Aragorn and Arwen were.  
  
Arwen watched Legolas silently, as he looked for her and her husband. She could understand the love he had for Estel, because she loved him as well. It was a sign of how special the King of Men truly was, to have two people in love with him.  
  
She was not blind to their feelings, and knew very well just how much they cared for each other. Yet they held back, out of caring for her, and of their own fear. But Arwen knew that she could not keep Estel and Legolas from being together if they loved each other. She loved Estel too much to bind him to her if he loved another.  
  
Legolas had proven his love by remaining silent on the day that Arwen and Estel had wed. But the pain in his eyes had been seen by Arwen, who understood what a sacrifice that had been for the blond elf. Legolas had loved Estel enough to let him go without saying a word. And when he had tried to distance himself, Arwen had known why, and had encouraged her husband to invite Legolas to visit as often as he could. So Arwen knew that if the day came when she had to let Estel go, she would prove her love. If you loved someone, you had to be able to let them go.  
  
Legolas felt eyes on him, and turned to see Arwen looking at him. A smile made its way on his face, as he walked over to her.  
  
"Forgive me for sleeping in so late," Legolas murmured.  
  
Arwen smiled back. "Tis all right, Legolas. You arrived very late last night. And I found out this morning that some of our other guests have arrived as well." A twinkle shone in her eyes.  
  
"The Hobbits!" Legolas exclaimed, as Arwen nodded.  
  
"Gimli and Gandalf, as well," she added. "Estel is busy in a meeting, but I can take you to get some breakfast with the others."  
  
"That would be greatly appreciated, Lady Arwen," Legolas said. He followed Arwen as she led him down the hallway.  
  
"How is your shoulder this morning? Estel said that you were injured," Arwen questioned as the two elves walked together silently.  
  
A faint glint of humor flickered in Legolas's green eyes. "He never changes, does he? I told him my shoulder would be all right in a few days. It just needs a little time," he said, to ease her thoughts.  
  
Legolas knew full well it would take much longer than that to heal the wound without his healing ability to help it, but he didn't want to worry his friends. While the wound felt somewhat better, it was also a little more painful today. And he did not care to explain why his Elven ability to heal did not work as well as it used to. It would be so much easier if Arwen was not as sweet and kind as she truly was. But Legolas refused to hurt either her or Aragorn.  
  
Arwen saw the look in Legolas's eyes, which meant that he was hiding something. She could sense a great weariness about him. Something troubled her friend, and she did not know what to do. If she admitted that she knew that he was in love with her husband, Legolas would probably try to deny it, and if that didn't work, he would return to his duties at Mirkwood, for he was soon to become King there.  
  
The Hobbits, Gimli, and Gandalf jumped to their feet as soon as Legolas and Arwen entered the room. It was a fairly decent room, with numerous chairs and tables with trays of food on them.  
  
Arwen then smiled at all of them. "I shall have more food brought in here, for Legolas has not yet eaten this morning." Her sharp eyes had noted that there was no food left on the tables.  
  
Legolas said, "You do not have to trouble yourself, Arwen. In truth, I am not all that hungry." And he was not. He had been hard pressed for food after escaping from the bandits, so he grown used to eating very little.  
  
Merry was aghast. "Not hungry?"  
  
"How can you not be hungry if you haven't eaten yet?" Pippin asked, looking horrified.  
  
"Food isn't everything," Frodo said, as he walked over to Legolas and hugged him.  
  
Legolas knelt down and hugged Frodo back gently, seeing how his friend had aged, while the elf himself looked mostly the same. The rest of the Hobbits came forward and hugged the blond elf as well, and Legolas sucked in a deep breath, because his shoulder was starting to hurt.  
  
Gandalf embraced the elf gently, his sharp eyes having noticed the wince on Legolas's face.  
  
Legolas came down to the dwarf's height, and gave him a hug.  
  
In typical dwarf humor, Gimli slapped the elf on the right side of his back in greeting and was stunned when a strangled cry tore out of Legolas.  
  
"What the..." Gimli tried to help Legolas up on his right side, incidentally pressing the wound harder.  
  
Arwen came to Legolas's rescue, as another wave of agony soured over him.  
  
"Gimli, turn loose his shoulder," Arwen said, as she made her way over and knelt beside the blond elf. She gently removed Gimli's hand, and touched the wound gently through the shirt. The wound had reopened, and blood was now on her hand.  
  
Pain wracked through Legolas's shoulder, as he knelt there, trying to keep from screaming.  
  
Frodo and the Hobbits were in shock. Gandalf frowned at the elf, for Legolas had once again hidden an injury, causing an accident which could have been prevented. Gimli was horrified and didn't understand what had happened.  
  
Legolas felt like a knife had just been torn through his shoulder, and a few beads of sweat were on his forehead.  
  
Aragorn entered the room at that moment. He saw that everyone, including Arwen, was gathered around Legolas, who knelt on the floor.  
  
Legolas looked up and saw that Aragorn had come into the room. He forced himself to stand, and shook off offers of help. "I'm all right. My shoulder is just a little sore..." The blond elf smiled down at his friends reassuringly, but Aragorn could see the agony written in his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" Gimli asked gruffly.  
  
"Tis nothing serious, just a minor wound I received on my way to Gondor," Legolas murmured. He was a bit embarrassed at facing Aragorn, remembering that he had kissed his friend on the cheek the night before. Legolas still found it hard to believe that he'd done that. He touched his shoulder gingerly, and realized that it was still bleeding.  
  
Aragorn met Legolas's eyes, watching him silently. He was surprised when the elf returned the look, with pain, longing, and sorrow written on his face, before he turned away.  
  
"I'd better go find a Healer," Legolas said quietly. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He carefully walked to the door of the room, pausing only when he saw Aragorn. "Good morning," he told the king of Men, before continuing on his way. He walked a little unsteadily, but made it around the corner and out of sight.  
  
"Good morning," Aragorn replied, wondering at the look he'd seen on Legolas's face. He would have gone after the elf, if Arwen had not touched his hand gently.  
  
"He has his pride, Estel, just as you have yours. He does not need you to look after him like a father would a child," she murmured. "He is over three thousand years old, after all. He'll be all right." Arwen knew, however, that she needed to speak with Legolas soon. She was gravely concerned about him, for his wound should not have reopened after the combination of her husband's healing herbs and Legolas's healing ability.  
  
Aragorn smiled at his beautiful wife. He tilted her face up towards his, and kissed her gently. "Good morning, Arwen," he teased.  
  
Arwen's eyes sparkled with humor. "Good morning, Estel."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship smiled wryly, except for Frodo.  
  
The sharp-eyed Hobbit had also seen the longing in Legolas's eyes as he had gazed at Aragorn. Could it be, Frodo thought, astonished at what he now suspected.  
  
To be continued 


	3. Pain And Suffering, Part 3

Note: None of these are my characters! This is the end of the prequel to `Not Worth Dying For'. Contains hints of shounen ai between Legolas/Aragorn, but there is also Arwen/Aragorn in this fic. Elvish speech is in ` '. Takes place a few moments after the previous chapter. If you want the sequel, tell me. I won't write it without at least ten reviews requesting it.  
  
Pain And Suffering  
  
Part 3  
  
Legolas walked painfully down the hall, praying that the Healers' room was where it had been the last time he'd been here. That had been over a year ago.  
  
The blond archer was miserable, both physically and emotionally. Maybe it would be better if he left and went home early. But Legolas had promised to be here for the anniversary of the day that the Fellowship had first set out from Rivendell to destroy the One Ring. The elf continued down the hallway  
  
Aragorn was returning to the meeting he'd left, for he had only taken enough time to say good morning to everyone before he went back to work. But on his way, he wanted to find Legolas, for he had found his friend's bow in the bathing room, along with his quiver. His sharp eyes caught a slow-moving figure ahead of him, and as he got closer, he could see that it was Legolas. The blond elf was walking slowly, holding his right shoulder.  
  
Aragorn was overwhelmed by the rush of emotions that he felt when he looked at this elf. So like Arwen, and yet not at all like her. That was how Legolas was. Graceful and beautiful, loyal and brave. A fierce warrior, yet gentle and patient. There were so many appealing characteristics that Legolas possessed, in Aragorn's opinion.  
  
A small rift was forming between Arwen and himself, the king knew. They were in love, yet the love seemed to be changing each day. Now and then he caught a strange look in Arwen's eyes when she looked at him. Sorrow and pain should never be in her eyes, Aragorn thought. He didn't know when things had started to change. Sometime after Legolas had attempted to break off contact, which had lasted for nearly a year, before the blond elf had come to Gondor and apologized profusely, saying that he had only been trying to give Aragorn and Arwen some space, for he did not want to intrude on them.  
  
Legolas half turned, and saw Aragorn walking behind him. He briefly wondered if this most special human could ever return the love Legolas had for him within his Elven heart. But fate had made it impossible to determine what-might-have-been.  
  
The elf then realized that he was at the room he sought, so he entered it quietly.  
  
The Healers immediately came over, and Legolas explained that his shoulder was injured and that the wound had been reopened inadvertently. The elf was admonished to take off his shirt and tunic, which caused a flinch to cross his face.  
  
Unknown to him, Aragorn stood in the doorway and watched silently, admiring the inner strength that Legolas possessed, which kept him from crying out. The bandages were removed, and the King of Gondor bit back a sharp cry of outrage.  
  
The wound looked worse, from what he could tell. Legolas was forced to lied down face first on a bed, with his arms crossed and his face pressed against one side of the bed, facing away from Aragorn.  
  
The king entered the room and walked over silently, gesturing for the Healers to keep working, as he inspected the gash closer. More bruises had flared up around it, and blood seeped out from the now gaping wound.  
  
Aragorn narrowed his eyes. He knew full well that Legolas's Elven healing ability should have prevented the wound from getting worse instead of better. Typical, he thought with a sigh. Legolas would hide it, as usual, to prevent a fuss from being made over him.  
  
Legolas groaned softly as he tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't easy with his right shoulder throbbing each time he moved his arm.  
  
Aragorn caught the groan, and silently went to work. He bade the Healers to leave silently, before he grabbed the supplies and went to work on the elf himself. The door closed (and locked) behind the Healers as they left.  
  
Gentle hands touched the wound, before a warm cloth was placed on it, gently cleaning away the dried and fresh blood. Legolas closed his eyes and relaxed a little as the hands poked and prodded for bit, before he heard a faint sound.  
  
"Hmm..." Aragorn muttered, as he split the herbs and began applying them the wound, enjoying the feel of the smooth, mostly flawless skin on Legolas's back. It was soft, as Aragorn remembered from last night, when he'd bandaged the wound. A few locks of the elf's silky hair drifted over his hands, and the human gently moved them aside, as he rubbed the medicine in.  
  
Legolas didn't understand how relaxed he felt, as he let the Healer work. His eyes were still closed as he wondered what Aragorn was doing right now. If the elf hadn't been in pain, or so distracted, he would have noticed that Aragorn was standing over him. As it was, his thoughts were focused on the human he loved.  
  
Aragorn gently tapped on Legolas's arm, a gesture from him to rise long enough so that the wound could be re-bandaged. The elf did so, without opening his eyes. Aragorn wrapped the bandages around the shoulder, as he tried to concentrate on the bandages instead of the feel of Legolas's bare chest. When he was done, Aragorn snuck a glance at the elf's face, and saw that his eyes were closed.  
  
A thoughtful look resided on his face, and the King of Gondor wondered what Legolas could be thinking about. Without thinking about it, he leaned over until his face was just a few inches from the elf's. He gently blew warm breath onto the elf's face. But he did not expect the elf to lean forward and accidentally press his own face against his. Forehead, noses, and lips had met.  
  
Legolas leaned forward because he'd felt something warm blowing on him. Now, he suddenly felt the strangest sensation. A heady warmth was spreading through him, as he felt something warm against his lips. Legolas attempted to lick his lips, but was surprised when his tongue entered someone else's mouth. He opened his eyes and gasped softly. Aragorn's grey eyes were looking directly into his, with desire and longing in his own green eyes. Legolas was instantly embarrassed, when he realized just what had happened. He removed his tongue from Aragorn's mouth and flushed a bright red. The elf sat there in shock, staring at his friend. Their lips were still together, which Legolas now knew that he had done, when he'd leaned forward.  
  
Aragorn enjoyed the taste of the elf, and the shock in those emerald eyes. He also noted the fear in Legolas's eyes, and reassured him by cupping the elf's face in his hands, before he gave him a real kiss.  
  
A moan escaped from Legolas, as blazing emotions swept through him. His mouth chased Aragorn's hungrily, pleading for more, which he got instantly, as Aragorn placed his own tongue into Legolas's eager mouth, while the elf's tongue returned to the human's mouth. They stayed together desperately, neither wanting this to end, as the kisses went on, until both were gasping for air and flushed. Their lips were swollen, as they looked at each other.  
  
Legolas tried to control his labored breathing, as he sat there, trying to understand what had just happened. Aragorn had kissed him back, which meant that the human felt something for him. But what, exactly, the elf wondered.  
  
Aragorn had never expected Legolas to kiss him. He was confused, for the elf had never acted like he cared for him as more than a friend. God, Legolas tasted so good, like wild honey. Arwen became a distant memory temporarily, as Aragorn crushed Legolas's lips with another fiery kiss.  
  
The elf returned it, matching passion with passion. They broke apart again.  
  
`And how long have you felt like this, Legolas?' Aragorn whispered, panting.  
  
Legolas stiffened a little. `Felt like what?' he inquired.  
  
`Wanting to kiss me,' the human said bluntly.  
  
`Twas an accident the first time, Aragorn,' Legolas said defensively. `And you kissed me, he pointed out.  
  
God, I want him, part of Legolas shouted. A voice taunted his thoughts, though. What of Arwen, it whispered. Torment went through Legolas, as he tried to figure out the right thing to do.  
  
Aragorn saw the fire in Legolas's eyes dim a little, as the elf pulled away from him.  
  
`I was curious,' Legolas finally said, holding back tears of pain, which the human didn't see, as he lied for the sake of the one he loved... and for his gentle friend.  
  
Hurt soured through Aragorn. `Curious?' he repeated in disbelief.  
  
Legolas nodded, as he gazed at Aragorn. `I have never kissed by a Man before.'  
  
`I see,' Aragorn said in a clipped voice. `And did you figure Arwen into this?'  
  
`You didn't seem to mind,' Legolas pointed out, as he turned his face away from Aragorn, as a single tear ran down his face.  
  
Aragorn said coldly, `In the future, please do not use me for experiments, Legolas. And why don't you tell me something else? Like why your healing ability didn't help you.'  
  
Legolas frowned. `I am not a child that has to account for my actions to you, Aragorn. I thought we worked that out a long time ago.'  
  
`Not when you lie directly to my face about how serious your injury is,' Aragorn snapped. `Did they use a poison or something to slow down your ability to heal?'  
  
`It's none of your concern why I no longer have my healing ability,' Legolas said harshly. He was not going to tell Aragorn the reason.  
  
Aragorn reached out to grab the elf by the shoulders, but remembered Legolas's injury. Instead, he grabbed him by the arms and pulled him forward, careful not to harm the wound further.  
  
Legolas glared at Aragorn, who glared back as the elf was brought as close to the human as he could be. They scowled at each other, both stubborn and set in their own ways. But they forgot their anger as their faces drew together and they kissed once more, hard and demanding. It lasted for several moments, as warmth spread through them both, before they jerked apart. Legolas was now standing, and he licked his lips, before forcing himself to get a grip of his emotions, for he had to remember Arwen, even if Aragorn didn't seem to right now.  
  
Aragorn found it erotic, but saw the mask slide over the elf's eyes again. `And I suppose that was for your curiosity as well, Legolas,' the human said bitterly. He resented the elf for using him like this, and playing with his heart.  
  
`Of course,' Legolas said haughtily, lying once more. `You are only a friend to me, Aragorn.'  
  
Aragorn seethed in anger at those callous words. `Whore,' he hissed, and was stunned when Legolas slapped him hard across the face with his left hand.  
  
`I am not the one who is married and kisses another willingly,' Legolas hissed back, wanting to cause Aragorn as much pain as the human had just given him. He grabbed his bow and quiver in his sore left hand.  
  
To Aragorn's surprise, tears were glimmering in Legolas's green eyes, before anger replaced them, as the elf bolted, and leapt out of the open window, forgetting completely that  
  
The human then realized just how much he had hurt the elf, and knew that something was bothering him. The door to the Healers' room opened.  
  
Arwen entered softly, and walked over to her husband. `We should go after him,' she whispered in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn looked at her in shock. `Arwen... I...'  
  
His wife silenced him by kissing him sweetly. `Legolas did a very unselfish thing for us once, Estel, and I would like to repay him for it.'  
  
Aragorn nodded, though he did not fully understand, and the king and queen left the castle quickly. In their haste, they told the rest of the Fellowship that they would be back soon, and ran off before the guards could come with them.  
  
Legolas was sitting beside a tree, crying as if his heart would break, when he heard the sounds of Arwen and Aragorn approaching. The usually calm and stoic archer quickly began wiping his tears away, as he stood.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn saw the tear streaks on Legolas's face, however. Arwen left her husband's side, and approached Legolas.  
  
`Legolas, I need to tell you something,' she began, right as Legolas's Elven senses told him that someone was watching them. He immediately looked around, trying to determine where the person was.  
  
The sound of an arrow being released was heard by only Legolas, as he turned to listen.  
  
Oh god, Legolas thought. It's heading for Arwen, and she doesn't even know!  
  
He remembered Aragorn's words from the night before: `What would I do without you, Arwen?'  
  
There was no time and no choice, as Legolas did the only thing he could do for the one he loved.  
  
The End 


	4. Not Worth Dying For

Note: None of these are my original creations. The song 'Every Thing I Do, I Do it For You' was written by someone else. Contains shounen ai and a love triangle between Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. I may write a sequel if asked. This is a song fic!  
  
Not Worth Dying For  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, as the elf threw himself in front of Arwen.  
  
The arrow, which only the elf saw, was aiming for her. It struck Legolas directly in the heart. Yet, he somehow had the strength to draw an arrow and kill the person who had tried to kill Arwen.  
  
Then Legolas fell to the ground.  
  
Aragorn ran over to Legolas and took his friend in his arms.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said weakly. "Forgive me. I made the decision for you." He knew that Aragorn cared for both him and Arwen and had not been able to choose.  
  
Aragorn's grey eyes met Legolas's green ones.  
  
Love and longing shone in his glowing emerald eyes.  
  
************************************************  
  
Look into my eyes, You will see, What you mean to me.  
  
Search your heart, search your soul,  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more.  
  
************************************************  
  
"No, Legolas!" Aragorn removed the arrow and covered the wound with his bare hands.  
  
Arwen stood there, shaken. She'd never thought it would come to this. The three of them were connected by one person; Estel. But Arwen had never thought that Legolas would make the decision for him.  
  
"Why?" Aragorn demanded.  
  
"Because you love her," Legolas said, as he coughed blood up. "You love her, Aragorn. And God help me, I love you."  
  
Aragorn was stunned. "I love you too, Legolas!" he asked quietly.  
  
"It was worth it, Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "I have no regrets. I wanted you to be happy."  
  
"You dying does not make me happy, Legolas!" Tears were running down Aragorn's face as he looked at the dying elf.  
  
"It's worth dying to keep you happy, Aragorn. I did it for you."  
  
************************************************  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for,  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for.  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you.  
  
************************************************  
  
Legolas felt his hold on consciousness slipping away.  
  
"Legolas…" Aragorn whispered.  
  
Legolas touched his face with a trembling, pale hand. "I love you, Aragorn. I always have."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Look into my heart, You will find, There's nothing there to hide.  
  
Take me as I am, take my life, I will give it all, I would sacrifice.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
To his relief, Aragorn could see that Legolas was still breathing as the elf went limp. He picked him up carefully and looked at Arwen.  
  
"We need to get him to the Healer, Arwen, before it's too late."  
  
She nodded, and they ran back to the castle as quickly as they could.  
  
Once there, the Healers took Legolas into a room and began working on him.  
  
Aragorn paced in the hallway, still in shock. Why hadn't Legolas told him the depth of his feelings?  
  
Because he didn't want to drive you and Arwen further apart, his conscience nagged him. But you were doing that anyway.  
  
Aragorn clenched his fists. If only Legolas had told him sooner, he thought. And if only Aragorn had admitted the truth to himself as well; he loved the blond elf. Much more than he loved Arwen.  
  
And now Legolas was in there dying. Because he'd wanted to keep Arwen alive, for the other elf knew that Aragorn loved her, as well.  
  
And while Aragorn was glad that Arwen was unharmed, he did not want the other one he loved to die, either.  
  
The Healers beckoned to him when the door opened.  
  
Aragorn walked in and sat next to the bed. Legolas was pale and unconscious, so Aragorn took the elf's hand and squeezed it hard.  
  
'I will not lose you, Legolas,' Aragorn whispered in Elvish. 'Fight!'  
  
**********************************  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for.  
  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you.  
  
***********************************  
  
Arwen saw the way Aragorn was looking at Legolas. I've lost him, she mused.  
  
In her heart, she'd always known that they were in love. She was just surprised it had taken so long for Aragorn and Legolas to act on it. Arwen was glad that Legolas was an elf, for it meant that his healing ability would keep him from dying.  
  
Arwen walked away, leaving them alone. The Healers followed her when she beckoned to them.  
  
Legolas heard a voice whispering to him in Elvish. It brought him out of the darkness.  
  
'Aragorn?' he questioned weakly. He flinched as he opened his eyes. He was stunned when he looked in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Love shone in them.  
  
'God, Legolas. Don't ever pull a stunt like this again,' Aragorn murmured. 'I thought I'd lost you.'  
  
'I don't understand…' Legolas looked at Aragorn. 'Why are you crying?' He carefully wiped the tears away, flinching as he did so. A bandage was wrapped around his chest, and he was now shirtless.  
  
'I was worried about you, Legolas.' Aragorn touched his face gently.  
  
'Why?' Legolas questioned. 'Elves don't die too easily.'  
  
'Legolas, I need to tell you something,' Aragorn said quietly. 'I love you, too.'  
  
'You do?' Legolas was overjoyed to hear those words from Aragorn.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked into each other's eyes and saw love shining there.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
There's no love, like your love,  
  
And no other could give more love.  
  
There's nowhere, unless you're there.  
  
All the time, all the way.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Aragorn leaned over and kissed Legolas softly.  
  
It was just as Legolas had always dreamed it would be; warm and magical. He responded with a staggering kiss full of sparks, which left Aragorn breathless.  
  
When Legolas flinched, Aragorn drew back reluctantly.  
  
'Wait until you're healed, Legolas,' Aragorn said. He still held the elf's hand. 'And I am not worth dying for.'  
  
'Yes you are,' Legolas protested. 'You're kind, caring, loving… and I love you.'  
  
'Why didn't you tell me the truth?' Aragorn asked once more.  
  
'I didn't want to hurt you… or Arwen,' Legolas murmured softly. 'So I lied and said I liked you.'  
  
'Be honest with your feelings, Legolas,' Aragorn told him. 'Do not hesitate to tell me the truth.'  
  
**************************************************  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth trying for.  
  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more.  
  
I would fight for you. I'd lie for you, walk the wire for you.  
  
I'd die for you.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Legolas nodded slowly and yawned. 'Sorry, Aragorn. I'm just feeling really sleepy right now.'  
  
'Go to sleep, dear one,' Aragorn whispered. 'I'll stay beside you the entire time.'  
  
Legolas touched Aragorn's face again before closing his eyes.  
  
After Legolas had fallen asleep, Aragorn touched his face softly. He was relieved to see that Legolas was still alive.  
  
And he sat there all night beside the one that he loved. The one who was willing to die for him.  
  
*******************************************  
  
You know it's true, Everything I do, I do it for you.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The End 


	5. A Meaningful Conversation, Part 1

Note: None of these are my original creations. Contains shounen ai and a love triangle between Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. I may write a sequel if asked. This is a song fic to `Wind Beneath My Wings', and it is for Arwen's feelings! Not my song! Elvish speech is in `'. I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, though...  
  
A Meaningful Conversation  
  
Part 1  
  
Legolas awoke slowly, and froze a little when he saw Arwen sitting beside him. The blond elf was uncertain of how she would react, for he could see in her eyes that she knew. Arwen knew that he and Aragorn were in love.  
  
Legolas flinched a little. His shoulder wound hurt, as did his chest wound. `Where did Aragorn go?' he questioned quietly.  
  
`I sent him to get refreshed and to eat something,' Arwen said softly. `Legolas... We need to talk.'  
  
`I'm s-' Legolas began, but Arwen placed a finger on his lips.  
  
`I need to tell you something, Legolas.' The beautiful daughter of Elrond looked sad but determined. `Thank you.'  
  
Legolas was stunned. `Thank you? Why?'  
  
`You saved my life,' Arwen told him. `And for the sacrifice you made years ago for Estel and myself.'  
  
Legolas bowed his head. `I never wanted to hurt you, Arwen.'  
  
She smiled sadly. `I know. You gave Estel to me years ago, even though it hurt you terribly. And you never said a word or treated me unkindly for it. I forgot to say thank you. You gave so much up for me, and no one ever noticed.'  
  
********************************************  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way,  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Legolas flushed a little. `Arwen, I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done.'  
  
`Yes, you did,' Arwen argued. A few tears ran down her face. `For if it had been me watching the one I loved marrying another, I do not know if I could have stood by and watched it without saying a word.'  
  
Unknown to the two, Aragorn stood right outside in the hall, listening to the two elves speaking.  
  
`You let me have him, Legolas. And don't think I didn't see the pain you hid so well behind your smiles. How could you stand it?' Arwen whispered.  
  
********************************************  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name -- for so long,  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
********************************************  
  
Legolas protested the way Arwen was acting. He didn't believe that he'd done anything special. `You deserved him, Arwen. And you still do. He loves us both. It would be easier to walk away if I didn't know that.'  
  
Arwen replied, `You nearly killed yourself to make him happy. You are who he deserves, Legolas. I would have died for certain if the arrow had struck me. You've sacrificed your own feelings and love for long enough, Legolas. It's time for me to do the same.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
**********************************************  
  
`What are you saying?' Legolas questioned.  
  
`I'm going West, to follow my father and my grandmother,' Arwen said softly. `You both deserve to be happy for once. As much as it hurts, I know he loves you more than me. And you have suffered enough. Allow me to be the unselfish one for once, Legolas.'  
  
Legolas gasped. `Arwen, you can't leave. Aragorn would be devastated, as would I, for I would lose a good friend.'  
  
`You gave me everything, Legolas. I am giving something back to you. When I am gone, you will comfort Estel and be there for him.' Arwen place a finger on Legolas's lips when he began to protest. `Shh... It's decided. I will leave as soon as a ship is ready.'  
  
*************************************************  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it,  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Legolas didn't know what to say. He had gone pale.  
  
And outside in the hallway, Aragorn was speechless as well.  
  
`All I ask is that you take care of him, Legolas,' Arwen said. `You've done enough for me.'  
  
**************************************************  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
***************************************************  
  
In spite of how distraught Legolas was, the blond elf was beginning to fall asleep again.  
  
`Please, Arwen. Don't go...' he whispered, before the drug kicked in again.  
  
Arwen watched Legolas fall back into a deep sleep. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, a tear running down her face and splashing onto his face.  
  
`Thank you for that,' she whispered. `But I must go where I belong. And thank you for the years of happiness that you sacrificed.'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Fly, fly, fly away,  
You let me fly so high.  
Oh, fly, fly,  
So high against the sky, so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you, thank god for you,  
The wind beneath my wings.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Arwen drew on her resolve, and wiped the tear away. She then left the room to make plans to go to the West.  
  
But as she opened the door, Aragorn stepped into her path.  
  
The King and Queen of Gondor looked at each other.  
  
One was resolved, and the other was stricken.  
  
To be continued (maybe) 


	6. Broken Hearts, Part 2

Note: None of these are my original creations. Contains shounen ai and a love triangle between Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. I may write another chapter if asked. Elvish speech is in ' '.

Broken Hearts

Part 2

Aragorn felt guilty after overhearing the conversation between Legolas and Arwen. The two that he loved dearly were both suffering.

Arwen looked at Aragorn, with compassion on her face. 'I will be all right, Estel. My grief will not kill me. And it's time for the two of you to be happy together.'

'I love you, too, Arwen,' Aragorn murmured. 'And I love him.'

'I've always known that you did. I saw the look in Legolas's eyes on the day that we wed,' Arwen whispered. 'How did you not see it sooner, Estel? The signs were there.'

Aragorn sighed. 'I don't know. You were always more perceptive than I at feelings and emotions. Particularly mine.'

Arwen smiled sadly. 'Do not grieve indefinitely for me when I go, Estel. Let him comfort you when I go to be with my father.'

'Must you go?' Aragorn questioned.

'I must,' Arwen whispered. 'To give you both time to explore your feelings and be alone, without having to worry about me.'

'I do not want to lose you, either, Arwen.' Aragorn was grief-stricken, as he cupped her face in his hands.

'You're not losing me,' Arwen said quietly. 'You're gaining him, and he needs you. Legolas has suffered silently through the years because he loved you, and yet did not say anything.' A tear dripped down her face. 'I would be selfish if I did not give both of you what he gave us.'

Aragorn brushed it away gently, and looked at his wife. 'Will you truly be all right? You gave up your immortality for me, and I repay you by loving another.'

Arwen sought to ease the guilt in Aragorn's heart. 'I can understand why he loves, for I love you as well. Do not always worry so. The sun rose and set before I met you, and it will continue to do so after I leave.' Her voice was soft and honest, as only the daughter of Elrond could be.

Aragorn knew then that Arwen was determined to leave and go West, and nothing he said would change her mind. 'I pray you find happiness,' he said finally, feeling tears in his eyes as well.

Arwen pressed her soft lips to his, for the last time. The kiss was sweet but brief, and the Queen of Gondor looked at her husband. 'I will leave when a ship is readied,' she murmured, before walking away to her room.

Legolas had woken up partly during the conversation, and had heard some of it. He, too, felt remorse for hurting Arwen. But he was also slightly jealous, for he had heard Aragorn confirm what Legolas had believed. He loved both of them.

Aragorn entered the room, and couldn't keep a smile off his face at the look in Legolas's eyes. The blond elf was struggling against the drug that was forcing him back to sleep, and it was not working. His eyes kept glazing-over a little, and then returning to normal.

Legolas heard a low chuckle. 'Not funny, Aragorn,' he muttered. 'I do not want…' Legolas fell asleep mid-sentence.

Aragorn shook his head indulgently, before fixing the blankets over the sleeping and stubborn elf. He then took a seat next to the bed, where Arwen had been sitting. Aragorn then reflected on his thoughts.

The King of Gondor was confused in his heart.

He loved Legolas more than Arwen; he knew that now. Aragorn had been more worried about him being shot than the fact that Arwen had been the target. At least the arrow had not gone directly through Legolas's heart, which Aragorn had believed was the case. But any lower and it would have killed him.

Aragorn watched Legolas sleeping, and saw that the masks that the blond elf normally wore were gone. Instead, the youngest Prince of Mirkwood looked vulnerable and impossibly innocent as he slept. A rough, but gentle hand smoothed the blond hair off of Legolas's face.

The elf stirred a little, mumbling in his sleep. 'Aragorn…' he whispered.

'Hmm?' Aragorn asked.

'You woke me up,' Legolas muttered. But he didn't sound too annoyed. One of his hands reached and caught the hand of the human he loved, before sleep overtook Legolas once more.

Another low chuckle was Aragorn's response, as he sat next to the one he loved. His hand was still trapped by the sleeping elf, but Aragorn did not mind at all. He brought the hand up to his face, grateful for the blessing that Legolas somehow returned his feelings.

When Arwen left, Legolas would be the only one who could understand Aragorn's pain. He alone would remind Aragorn that life could be sweet, even with pain. And he truly hoped that Arwen found the kind of love she deserved.

Arwen had come back to ask Aragorn something when she saw them. The one she loved had Legolas's hand pressed to his face tenderly, as the blond elf slept. Sadness and love radiated from him. Arwen stood there for a few moments, just watching them. They belong together, she knew.

The members of the Fellowship entered then, speaking to each other. They slowed down when they saw Arwen standing at the doorway of the room Legolas was in. The former Company gasped softly when they saw the sight of Legolas and Aragorn.

Frodo whispered, "I knew it."

Gimli looked at the Hobbit, puzzled. "Knew what, little one?"

"I knew that Legolas liked Aragorn," the Hobbit said softly.

The others, save for Arwen, stared at Frodo.

"How did you decide that?" Gandalf asked.

"Twas in his eyes, before he left to go to the Healers. They were sad as he looked at Aragorn and Arwen together," Frodo told them.

Pippin questioned, "Are you sure it wasn't jealousy because Arwen was with Aragorn?"

Sam shot him a look. "Mr. Frodo is usually right. And Aragorn certainly seems… fond of Legolas."

"But what of Arwen?" Gimli grumbled.

"Frodo is right," Arwen said softly. "They do care for each other beyond friendship."

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"I'm all right," she told the small group, when she saw how concerned they looked. "I've always known they were in love."

Arwen turned back and looked at her loved one once more.

"Doesn't it hurt you to know that-" Pippin started, but Gandalf sent him a warning glance.

"Be quiet, fool of a Took!" Gandalf said sternly.

Pippin lapsed into silence, stinging from the rebuke.

"Tis all right, Gandalf. Part of me has always known that Legolas and Aragorn were in love. I am leaving for the West when a ship is ready. I am told one will be prepared in two days, so I must get ready." Arwen's soft words soothed the reprimand that Pippin had received.

"We'll miss you, Lady Arwen," Sam told her.

Gimli nodded. "You were always nice to myself and other dwarves when we chanced a visit," he grumbled, trying to hide his true feelings about the gentle female leaving Middle-Earth. For Gimli had grown fond of Arwen and considered her a friend.

A gentle smile was their reward.

To be continued (maybe)


	7. Leaving My Heart, Part 3

Note: None of these are my original creations. Contains shounen ai and a love triangle between Arwen, Aragorn, and Legolas. Elvish speech is in ' '. Major angst warning! Takes place the day Arwen is leaving. This is a song fic, and the song 'Leaving The Harbor' is not mine! This chapter switches back and forth between Aragorn and Arwen. Sorry, I know the chapter is really short, but I will write another one after this, to conclude this story. I don't think this chapter is very good, in my opinion…

Leaving My Heart

Part 3

Arwen sat on the boat that was taking her to the West. She could no longer see the land that she had departed from, or her grief-stricken husband. It was better this way, she told herself, as the Sea beckoned to her. The cries of gulls and other sea-birds sounded around her, as the wind plucked at her dark hair.

The only daughter of Elrond knew that she was leaving something behind, which was no longer hers. The one she loved was staying behind.

And it hurt, no matter how much Arwen tried to hide it, as she took in a deep breath.

Her heart had stayed behind.

***********************************

When you are leaving the harbor  
Do you cry out to the shore?  
Do you bless the wave of the ocean  
Do you call your vessel home?

***********************************

Aragorn was shattered, as he watched his wife go. He hurt terribly, and tears ran down his face. He may not have loved her, as much as she deserved, but he'd loved her as best as he could.

And now he stood alone.

***********************************

Do you wonder where you'll go?  
When you feel your bough is breaking  
Do you call that harbor home?

***********************************

The King of Gondor was blinded by tears, as he turned and left the sight. Aragorn could not watch any longer, for the tears would not stop. They flowed endlessly, as he returned to his castle, to the one he had left.

Legolas lay in a drugged sleep in his room, for he had tried to force his way to the harbor. But the Healers had told Aragorn that it was too soon for him to rise from his bed. When the blond Elf had actually snuck out of the castle, the King had ordered him drugged.

Aragorn sat next to Legolas, weeping for the loss of one of his loves. As if he knew the pain he was going through, the Elf blearily opened his eyes. They were reproachful, until he saw the sadness.

Legolas sat up carefully, and took Aragorn into his arms, as best as he could with his injuries. He whispered comforting Elvish words to the one he loved, who clung painfully tight to the blond Elf. The words were like a lullaby, easing the pain slightly in Aragorn's heart.

***********************************

When you sing the lullaby  
do you sing it for the song?  
Or do you love the way it slides  
like velvet 'cross your tongue?

***********************************

Arwen listened to the birds, as the others around her did their work. She was the only Elf going, without her Immortality. Yet she did not regret her decision. She had had many precious years with Aragorn. It was as well that they had no child, though it was a sorrow to Arwen.

The daughter of Elrond lifted her voice in song, which blended with the cries of the gulls. They blended in harmony together, and eased her own pain. Tears ran down her face, as her beautiful, haunting song echoed around her.

The words were those in her mind and the heart she left behind.

***********************************

And as you sing the lullaby  
do you savor every line?

Or do they flow as one with your heartbeat  
With your voice and your mind?

***********************************

Aragorn took strength from Legolas, and cried until he slept. The Elf lay him down to rest on the bed, and painfully stood. He silently walked over, and blew out the candles.

Time would heal the pain in the two that stayed behind.

For Legolas himself was not unaffected by this. He felt that he'd betrayed a dear friend, and knew that he would miss her Arwen.

As the room plummeted into darkness, Legolas returned to the bed. The curtains were already drawn over the windows, which made the room look as black as night. It unnerved Legolas slightly, as he lay down next to Aragorn. It was too much for the Elf right now.

Aragorn's arms sought him, and held him close, as if he, too, were haunted by the shadows.

The shadows of the past, and the unspoken pain and love. The sacrifices of love, which had caused such grief. And the one they would never forget, and they would not wish to.

Gentle Arwen, who had proved her love.

**************************************

If you turn the light out in the hallway 

Will your shadow lose its way?  
Or do we share these shadows in the darkness 

and they move from place to place?

We could share a shadow in the darkness 

as shadows have no face  
But should you sell our soul to the darkness  
Can you face the light of day?

**************************************

Arwen's heart grew slightly lighter, as she finally glimpsed the land they were approaching. Her song grew happier, and her tears ceased for a while. Figures were gathered at the shore, waiting for her.

Her Elven sight told her that it was her grandmother and father who waited for her to come, welcoming her home. A smile of gladness crossed her face

The boat reached the land a few hours later, and a plank was readied. The daughter of Elrond gracefully walked down it, and over to her father.

Elrond hugged his daughter, joy in his eyes. He then spoke words that filled Arwen's heart with happiness and love.

'My daughter… welcome home.'

***********************************

When you are leaving the harbor  
Do you cry out to the shore  
Oh, do you bless the wave of the ocean?  
Do you call your vessel home?  
Oh, do you bless the wave of the ocean?  
Do you call your vessel home?

***********************************

To be continued


	8. Return To Love

Note: None of these characters are mine! This is the final chapter to this fic! Enjoy! Lemon warning! Aragorn/Legolas! Elvish speech is in ''. This song is not mine! Takes place months after Arwen left- just, she went West.

Return To Love

Legolas watched silently as Aragorn picked at his food. 

The human had been despondent since Arwen had left those months ago. He rarely looked at the Elf during the day, but clung to him as a child at night. Aragorn felt guilty for loving another when he had married Arwen- and she had forsaken her immortality. The two had not even touched intimately since she had gone, unless a comforting embrace counted.

Legolas' heart was breaking; not just because his grief was hurting him, but because Aragorn hardly spoke to him any more. He wasn't the only suffering, Legolas thought angrily, tired of being ignored. They both were in pain.

Yet it was strange, Legolas thought. Neither cared if their feelings were known any longer, but Aragorn had pulled away from him. Arwen had left so that they could explore their feelings, but it seemed to be in vain.

Legolas did feel that Aragorn was toying with him, though. He begged him not to leave, yet gave him no reason to stay.

**********************************

Watching every motion  
In my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

***********************************

Aragorn studied the beautiful creature who sat near him. Legolas ate without enthusiasm, which concerned the human. He hadn't noticed that his own eating habits were decreasing daily.

Aragorn yearned to touch, feel, and taste the Elf. But it still felt like a betrayal to him, which was why he had pulled back. The human was uncertain of what to do. Torn between a love who had left, and a love who remained, Aragorn struggled to get by daily.

'Aragorn?' Legolas murmured, seeing the human look at him. That was surprising, considering everything.

Aragorn blinked. 'Yes, Legolas?'

Legolas licked his lips, as he placed his napkin back on the table. 'I received a message today. I have to return home, at least until things are settled in Mirkwood.'

You can't leave me, Aragorn silently shouted. Aloud, he said, 'Must you go? I will miss you.'

'Will you?' Legolas challenged suddenly. Could the one he loved say nothing more than 'I will miss you'?

'Of course,' Aragorn cried.

Legolas shot him a look that went directly into the human's soul. 'Aragorn, you aren't the only one who misses her. Stop thinking that you are the only one who does. Arwen left because of us, because she wanted to give us a chance. And I can't take this anymore. You won't even look at me.' The Elf shoved his chair back, and stalked away.

***********************************

Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn to me and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

***********************************

Aragorn ran after the Elf in shock and horror. 'Legolas… I… I do love you.'

'It's too late for that,' Legolas whispered. 'I must go.'

The human was stricken at those words.

'I'll wait for you, Aragorn… But I won't wait forever,' were Legolas' parting words, as he left Aragorn standing there alone.

And it scared the human. He hadn't ever considered losing Legolas as he had lost Arwen.

Legolas returned to Mirkwood, and Aragorn withdrew even more. It wasn't until Gandalf came to see him a month later that the human finally understood.

"Aragorn, stop thinking only of yourself!" Gandalf said, tired of how the King did nothing but think of how much he had hurt. "He waits for you. Time is nothing to him, but everything to you. Did you ever consider what you did to make him leave?"

"I didn't do anything," Aragorn snapped. "He chose to leave."

Gandalf sighed. "Aragorn, do you think Legolas waited all this time for you to reveal his feelings, only to walk away without a reason? When you find the answer, go to him and ask his forgiveness."

"I won't!" Aragorn shouted. He hurt so bad that he took the pain out on whoever or whatever he could.

"Then you will lose him, son of Arathorn. Legolas will not wait forever," Gandalf finally told him, before he left.

And Aragorn was left alone again, to think about what he might have done to make Legolas leave. Then he remembered that Legolas had accused him of ignoring his very presence, and realized that Gandalf was right. He had withdrawn so much into his own grief that he forgot those who were around him.

Aragorn packed his belongings and took a long trip to Mirkwood, reflecting on his feelings. 

The Elven kingdom was as splendid as ever, and the trees were even taller by the time the King of Gondor arrived. The Elves watched, hiding smiles on their faces. They knew why he'd come and pointed him towards the archery field.

Aragorn saw Legolas before he heard him. He gazed in wonder at the beauty before him.

Because it was such a humid day, Legolas had sweat on his brow, as he notched an arrow and let it fly. His blond hair was styled as it had always been, but a sadness was on the Elf's face and in his eyes. He wore brown leggings, a tan tunic, and a green shirt. A quiver lay on the ground next to him, as the archer notched another arrow.

***********************************

Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away

***********************************

Legolas turned when he felt someone watching him. He dropped the bow when he saw that it was Aragorn. 'Aragorn,' he murmured. It took a lot of effort for him to not jump into the human's arms.

'Legolas, I'm sorry. I should not have turned away from you,' Aragorn said. He longed to reach out and hold the Elf.

Legolas shook his head, his eyes imploring. The motion sent his braids swinging slightly as he spoke. 'No, Aragorn. I should have been more understanding of your feelings.'

Aragorn argued, 'I was in the wrong. I ignored your pain and only thought of my own.'

'And I did the same to you,' Legolas countered.

The two sighed and looked at each other.

'I missed you,' Legolas finally said, sincerity in his voice. 'I… I hoped that you would come.'

'Of course I came,' Aragorn whispered, as he dropped everything he held and took Legolas in his arms. 'I love you.'

Hope brimmed in the beautiful emerald eyes. 'I love you, too,' Legolas whispered.

***********************************

Watching every motion  
In this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion  
Somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn my way and say

Take my breath away  
Take my breath away 

***********************************

Aragorn made the first move. He kissed the gentle, firm lips of the one he loved, and was pleased when Legolas responded, returning the kiss sweetly with all of the love in his heart.

Both were glad that no-one else was around, as they kissed again, frantically, for each kiss left them wanting more. Hands removed garments, as the two chased each other's tongues, sucking gently.

Aragorn thought Legolas looked even more beautiful now than he had ever seen. His skin was pale and beautiful. The human gaped openly.

'What are you staring at?' Legolas questioned, as he nibbled at Aragorn's throat gently.

'You are so beautiful, Legolas. I am unworthy,' Aragorn murmured honestly.

A puzzled look entered Legolas' eyes. 'Why do you consider yourself unworthy?' he whispered seductively, as he ran his hands down Aragorn's chest. 'I chose you.'

Aragorn groaned, and forced the willing Elf to the ground. He hungrily kissed the slender blond figure, who looked faintly amused.

'Do you not wish to do other things?' Legolas inquired, cocking his head to one side.

Those words were too much for Aragorn and he quickly went to work on the smirking Elf, who moaned and whimpered beneath his skillful touch.

The two made love, letting their emotions control the pace and gentleness.

As their cries shattered the silence, the Elves who were close enough to hear them shook their heads, amused. They were pleased that the two had finally come to an agreement.

Estel had returned to Legolas; hope had entered their Prince's heart once more.

The End


End file.
